SOS DAN Ghost trip
by riddlefiddleai
Summary: The club gets trap in a haunted forest which revealed itself to be close space after Haruhi wanted to go on a ghost trip. Nagato and Koizumi would now have to find thier way out of the forest without letting Haruhi know that they have powers.
1. Chapter 1

Suzumiya Haruhi

Err...this is my first story, first time writing a fan-fic, decided to do one on Suzumiya Haruhi because...I just felt like it so I shall start.

Main characters: Nagato Yuki (alien)

Suzumiya Haruhi (I have no idea what she is but for now a data something thingy)

Mikuru chan (time traveller)

Kyon (some random guy)

Koizumi (another random guy...esper)

Prologue

Kyon and ghosts

It was summer, clear blue skies, sunny hot days, the water melons and the ice creams. Summer, freedom from the dreaded school. That was summer. Yep, my planned out normal summer. What more can a guy ask for?

"And what I'm a doing here?" I asked, looking at the chess pieces in front of me and picking out a white knight and moving it forward. "Playing chess." Koizumi answered, he lifted his queen and defeated my knight with a single strike.

Why? You may ask. I shall allow it.

Here I was wearing the dreaded school uniform sitting in the club room awaiting her highness who apparently was late. She had called earlier the day demanding that all of us meet her in the club room. Knowing her highness she had something ridiculous planned out again and I was about to get drag into it, like always.

I bit my lip and this time move my white castle. Koizumi smiled and moved his bishop and ate my castle. I sighed. My long summer holidays were gone, my planned out sleeping squedule all gone, here I was seating in the clubroom losing chess. Haruhi already one hour late was testing my patience and it didn't help when Koizumi used his bishop to conquer my queen. Damm this guy was too good.

Mikuru-chan set a cup of green tea down on the table and smiled at her. Mikuru-chan the only normal girl in this club, setting many hearts on fire, the girl with the big boobs. I drank her tea, felt sprit rush back into me and conquered Koizumi's bishop with my king.

"Ah."Koizumi said. He was about to move his knight when Yuki appeared. The girl moved silent and settled herself in a chair at the far corners of the room. I looked at her as she read her book. Good for you Nagato, you don't need to take part in this worthless competition. Now where was her highness?

Koizumi beat me by a land slide and all I could do was sip Mikuru-chan's tea while I mope on my lost. 30 minutes later, her highness finally appears. She was smiling and nothing good can come out of it. Think happy thoughts Kyon, I told myself and prayed that it wasn't any of those world destruction things again.

Kissing Haruhi was a nightmare that I would never went to live through ever again. Well, on the good side, her lips were soft.

She smirked and lifted a pamphlet.

"Activities for the summer." I read, looking at the title of the pamphlet. Well, isn't this great, how quaint. I opened the pamphlet and stared at the words. "Ghost hunting." I said, looking at the words and I sighed. "Haruhi, are we suppose to do this?" I asked. She nodded and she produced 4 nets behind her. "This summer holidays we're going to visit the haunted spots in Japan and catch some Ghost." She replied.

Wow, she brought nets.

"Haruhi, what are those nets for?" I asked. She smirked. "Of course, we need nets to catch ghost right." she answered.

God, if you're up there, kill me.

Chapter 1

The cemetery

Nagato and I took the train to the meeting place Haruhi said to meet. The girl sure was forceful after trying to change her mind for 3 hours I gave up went home and packed. 3 pairs of short, 5 shirt and a water bottle oh and the net. I met Nagato at the train station she wore a summer dress and had a hat on. She carried a bag pack that seemed too heavy for a 3 days 2 night trip to god knows where.

We stood side by side in silence and the train arrived and I heave a huge sigh of relief. Nagato stomach growled and I frowned. "Nagato?" I asked. She turned to face me. "Are you hungry?" I asked. Nagato was silent for a moment and then she nodded.

Well, seeing how cutely she responded with that clear innocent eyes and that quiet atmosphere I had no choice but to order a bento lunchbox for her. She ate in silence and again I inspected the net Haruhi gave us.

How can a net catch a ghost? Did ghost even exist? I was pondering then realise that my encyclopaedia was beside me and I asked her. "Nagato do ghost exist?" I asked her. Nagato popped another chicken into her mouth, chewed and then turned to me nodding,

Hmm...That wasn't as shocking as I expected it to be. Maybe I was immune. Koizumi was an esper, Mikuru was a time traveller, Yuki here was an alien and Haruhi...well her highness was the trouble. "What are they?" I asked.

"Too difficult to explain." She answered. I slumped. "Why?" I asked. Nagato placed her chop sticks down. "Lost data." She answered. "In this world humans are computed as data and when they die they become lost data. Lost data become a rampaging substance that disrupts the balance in this world and they are constantly eradicated." She said.

A reminder to self, don't ask Yuki to explain.

"Eradication?" I asked. "We help to eradicate the lost data in the world, in your terms we send them to their resting place, heaven or hell." She said.

"Ok." I said. I give up trying to understand. Aliens were confusing.

For now, ghost exists and they are dead creatures. We arrived at our destination and found ourselves questioned by a very excited Haruhi. "Why are you late?" she asked, pointing to me. I looked at my time, if I had a say in this club I would say I was 15 minutes earlier.

"Drinks are on Kyon." Haruhi announced happily. I looked at the bento I bought for Nagato just now and the money in my wallet. I am such a lucky guy.

The station we dropped off at was next to a dense forest and a small town. The forest itself was creepy and dark, the town old and ancient. She led us to a house that had a little style left in it and we were greeted by an old couple. "Welcome to broke town inn." They answered. Haruhi grinned in pleasure. Broke town? What a weird name. I glance at Haruhi. I hope she hasn't desired this. Again I prayed. Please don't let it turn to another end of world manifesto.

Boys led to one room and girls to another. Such a waste I wouldn't be able to see Mikuru-chan's great body. Her highness didn't waste time and after we settled into our rooms she ordered for us to grab our nets and meet in the lobby.

"A haunted spot?" the old couple said and Haruhi nodded excitedly. I moaned. "Isn't this fun." Koizumi said. Mikuru whined a little and I felt sorry for her. Haruhi had forced her to wear a white bed sheet. "For the event." Haruhi answered when I asked her why Mikuru needed to be dressed in a white bed sheet. I don't think ghost or "lost data" looked like a teru teru bozu. (Some charm Japanese use to pray for good weather, or bad weather)

"The cemetery in the forest." The old man answered. "Yes, very famous spot, many ghost hunters visit that spot." The old man said. I saw a sparkle in Haruhi's eyes; looked at my net and realised I looked stupid.

"Ok team you heard the man let's get going I want to catch a ghost by today!" she shouted. I nudge Nagato. "Can we catch lost data with a net?" I asked. Yuki looked at her net and turned back to me. "This is called a net?" she asked. I sighed. She was an alien I should have known better. Mikuru-chan stayed close to me, holding her net in front of sobbing. I felt like we were going beetle hunting.

As we entered the forest a strange silence crept up onto us.

Koizumi's eyes widen and I gasped. I remembered this feeling. Koizumi and I looked at each other, each knowing this feeling. Nagato stopped. Mikuru and Haruhi walked in front of us not realising the danger.

"We're in close space." Koizumi announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Close space

We were in close space. Koizumi just said it and I felt like killing somebody. "Close space." I said and Koizumi nodded. "Is it another one of those end of the world things?" I asked. Koizumi frowned. "It is not created by Suzumiya Haruhi." He said. "It's a different kind of close space...it feels different from the close space Haruhi creates...and yes if we don't eradicate this close space than it'll be the end of the world." He turned to me smiling.

I sighed. Again Suzumiya Haruhi had lured as into a mysterious situation. "So can you destroy this close space?" I asked Koizumi. Koizumi turned to Nagato.

Nagato nodded, raised her hand into the sky and muttered incoherent words fast. There was a strong gust of wind and then silence. She then turned to us. "It's impossible." She said. "We need to find the boss."

"Boss?" I asked.

"The main creator of this close space." She said. "Boss."

"Oh you mean another one of those giant cricket things." I said. Nagato nodded.

"Anyway Nagato what did you do just now." Koizumi asked. Nagato scratches her head. "I created a close space in this close space." She said. Koizumi seemed taken aback; he regained his infuriating calm composure and nodded. "First I need to contact my company." He said.

Ah his mysterious company full of esper. Then I remembered. Haruhi!

"Ok, we may proceed to find Boss." Koizumi said, flipping his hand phone close. Nagato followed him and I grab both of their shoulder. "Wait a minute..." I said, raising my eye brow. "Suzumiya Haruhi is here."

Nagato and Koizumi were silent for a moment and Koizumi sighed. Nagato turned away. Yes, they cannot show their obvious powers to highness. If they did it would be another of those end of world things. Wait, this is already an end of the world situation, how many end of the world situation was there going to be. Frankly, I was getting use to it, as long as I do not need to kiss the lips of Suzumiya Haruhi again. Well, her lips were soft.

"We need a plan." I said.

"Yes, unfortunately." Koizumi said.

Mikuru who notice we were missing came before us suddenly. "What is going on?" she whined. My, she looked cute just then.

After 5 minutes of explaining the situation to her Mikuru was reduced to a puddle of tears and stuck to me like glue. "Koizumi done with the plan." I asked the guy. The guy smiled and nodded at Nagato.

"The plan is you." He said.

Thank you god.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyon and her highness

"What took you guys so long?" Haruhi demanded when we finally appeared at the cemetery. She was sitting on a head stone and waving her net around.

Haruhi-chan, in case you haven't notice we're in a dire end of the world situation because of you. I did not say that.

Instead I smiled and said...

"Haruhi would you please explain what we need to do now?" I asked. Haruhi regained her smirk and she raised her net like a weapon in front of her. "Good question Kyon." She said. I am going to hate this.

"We're going to catch a ghost and we're not leaving until I see one." She said. Mikuru whined again and I sighed. "Haruhi you do know how ridiculous you sound, do you?" I asked. Haruhi pushed passed me and wave my question away. "I am the brigade leader, you follow me or you leave." She said.

Unfortunately I can't leave. I turned just in time to see Nagato throwing a white spark into the sky. I ran towards Nagato and slap her hand. "What are you doing!" I seethed. Nagato turned to me. "Finding the boss." She answered. I grab her by the shoulder and shook her. "Haruhi is here!" I said to her .

"What is that white spark?" Haruhi exclaimed. Mikuru whined and danced around Haruhi. "A...a...ghost!' she spluttered out. Haruhi's eyes lit up and excitement she grabs Mikuru and danced around.

"Nagato." I said and Nagato looked at me. "You cannot shoot white sparks out of your hand when Haruhi's around, you understand?"

Nagato bore no expression. "Then when can I do it?" She asked. "When I grant my permission." I said. Nagato nodded. I turned and Haruhi was now talking to Haruhi about ghost. "Ok team let's set out to catch something!" Haruhi shouted, laughing. Can I please kill her god? Somebody needs to kill that girl.

Nagato and I caught up with the gang and we wandered further down the cemetery. "Have you found the boss yet Koizumi?" I asked the guy. Koizumi shook his head. "Unfortunately no." He said, and then he pointed to Haruhi. "I sense hidden entities in this close space...and they do not welcome us." He said.

"Permission?" Nagato suddenly asked. I turned and fell back. There in front of me was a huge slimy green goop. It was slimy and oozed. I was about to scream when Koizumi held my mouth. "Permission?" Nagato asked again.

"Granted!" we both shouted. Nagato thrust her hand into the monster and it burst, disappearing. I heaved a sigh of relief.

Haruhi! I turned and sighed. Mikuru had blocked Haruhi's view. "What was that?" I asked Koizumi. Koizumi shook his head. "No time, Kyon distract Haruhi." He said. I gasped. We were surrounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ridiculous

I ran towards Mikuru and Haruhi. "What is going on Kyon I hear noises?" Haruhi demanded. I smiled at her. "Nothing, Koizumi just feeling a little bad so his making puking noises." I said. Haruhi raised her eye brow.

"You want to play a game?" I asked. Haruhi slapped me on my shoulder. "What is going on Kyon?" she demanded. This is not good.

'Permission?" Nagato said. "Granted!" I shouted.

I shouldn't have told her to ask permission.

"Permission?" she asked again. I scratch my head in frustration. "Granted!" I shouted. Haruhi looked at me. "What are you doing?" she said. I laugh nervously. "I'm singing a song...g...g is for granted." I said. What a lame excuse?

"Permission?" Nagato said again. Man, this alien girl was she that dense! "Granted!" I shouted again.

"Why is Yuki asking for permission?" Haruhi said, she glared at me. "What the hell are all of you doing?"

"She...she's...asking permission to pee!" I shouted. There was silence.

I'm sorry Nagato under such circumstances drastic measures were neccessary.

"NAGATO IS PEEING...YOU MEAN HERE, ON THE GROUND, IN THE CEMETRY!" Haruhi shouted.

I groaned. "Nagato, don't pee here, I'll take you to the toilet, you're not a kid you know!" Haruhi shouted.

"Permission?" Nagato said again. "Granted." I shouted. There was a large explosion. Haruhi pushed me aside. Shit. I grab my net and sent it crashing down on Haruhi's head. There was a loud thud and she fell to the ground.

"KYON-KUN, you just killed her!" Mikuru shirked, bending down to raise the unconscious Haruhi. I sighed, wiping my brow, smiling. Well, I guess these nets had some use after all.

That was one problem taken care of.

"Nagato finish them off!" I shouted. Koizumi smirked and he rose off the ground. Nagato raised her hand and shot a white blinding light towards Koizumi who caught it in mid-air.

"Ladies and gentlemen for the final performance!" Koizumi said, he sent Nagato's white ball crashing onto the ground. There was a huge gust of wind, blinding white light and hot air. Mikuru screamed, I winced, closing my eyes. When I open my eyes again those monsters were gone.

"Are we still alive?" I asked.

"You could have been gentler with the lady." Koizumi said pointing to Haruhi.

"Now whose going to carry her?" I asked. Nagato, Mikuru and Koizumi pointed to me.

"This is ridiculous!" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lost data

"Hey, you guys wait up, I'm hauling her highness here." I shouted at the two who were in front of me. Mikuru whined. "Don't be so rough with her." She said to me. I sighed and shifted her highness who now lay on my back. Man was she heavy.

"What are those things?" I asked Koizumi.

"Nagato care to explain." Koizumi asked. Nagato nodded. "They are forgotten data. Forgotten data leak out of the real world into other dimensions, in this case forgotten data in your world has leaked into this dimension which you call close space." She answered.

"Forgotten data?"

"Monsters." Koizumi answered. "Species long forgotten by humans."

"So this is definitely not a close space that Haruhi created." I said. Koizumi nodded. "But Haruhi willed the place to except us, her desire to enter a hunted realm has opened up this close space."

So everything surrounded her highness again. "So you're telling me Haruhi was the key." I said. Koizumi nodded. "Asahina-san, could we go back in time and persuade Haruhi not to have a ghost trip." I asked Mikuru.

Mikuru shook her head, tears in her eyes. "We cannot, it'll be breaking rule 110." She said.

"What is rule 110?" I asked. "Classified information."

I banged my head on the tree.

"Located higher life form." Nagato said, pointing towards the top of the cemetery.

"It is the boss." Koizumi said. I squinted looking at the top of the hill seeing nothing.

"I see nothing!" I said to the both of them.

"It's lost data."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The boss

"Ghost?" I exclaimed. Koizumi nodded. "They are everywhere seemingly." He said.

"I don't see them." I said. "They are ghost, unless you have supernatural abilities than you are able to see them...by the way one is hanging on to your foot now."

Nagato sent one of her white flares crashing into me and I winced.

"Hey!" I shouted at her.

"It's gone now." Koizumi said.

"What now?" I asked.

"We get rid of these ghosts it would seem that they are the ones creating this close space."

"How do we get rid of ghost!" I said. It was impossible unless we sent the whole truck load of them to heaven or hell either way. "We have to catch them first." Koizumi said. "And how exactly do we do that?" I asked. Koizumi smiled. He raised the nets Haruhi gave us.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I said.

"Haruhi wanted to catch a ghost with these nets so these nets would be able to catch these ghosts." He said. I am dreaming.

"Nagato could you allow Kyon and Mikuru to see the ghosts." Koizumi said. Nagato did not answer. Koizumi frowned. "Nagato?" he asked again.

There was a minute of silence and laughter erupted from Nagato's lips. She turned around and there was life in her eyes. I almost dropped Haruhi and Koizumi was shocked. Mikuru gasped.

This is scarier than a grade A horror show. "Nagato?" I asked.

"Who is Nagato?" Nagato asked. "My name is Jun."

"The boss!" Koizumi exclaimed. "The leader of the ghosts!"

"What is going on?" Mikuru whined. Koizumi turned to us. "Nagato has been possessed."


End file.
